In the past little has been done in the field of gloves and finger sleeves, as well as wearables, to capitalize on the extraordinary senses of the human body and harness the associated performance benefits. The present invention is directed to improving tactile sensation, and in some embodiments capitalizing on neuroanatomy to create hyper sensitivity and thereby enhance effects on proprioception and simultaneous musculoskeletal functions